


Midnight Memories

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lilo Halloween Fic Exchange, M/M, anyway, i'm shit at things, most things really, sorry this is ridiculously late, wow i'm sorry this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the end, Samantha beats them all, and Liam is very good at pretending to be put out until Louis kisses his cheek. Then he just freezes, eyes wide, until Samantha and Megan pull on his arms, whining about the cold.</p>
<p>“Er, bye Lou.” He mutters before letting the girls pull him away. Louis smacks himself in the face.</p>
<p>“Never ask me for relationship advice, buddy.” He tells Landon. Landon just nods."</p>
<p>Or the time that Louis's kid meets Liam's kids because he tripped on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for all of this, but for the title especially
> 
> standard disclaimer: this is fiction, i don't own One Direction, please don't show this to anyone mentioned in it or anyone they're related to, thanks
> 
> um, enjoy...?

Louis grins as Landon chatters on. He’s clinging to his father, his chubby little hand wrapped around Louis’ fingers. He gasps.

“Dad, did you see that? That boy was dressed like Hiccup!"

"Yeah, buddy. And look, there's Iron Man."

"Whoa..." Landon breathes, spinning around to look at all the big kids in their costumes. He tugs at the sleeve of his own Superman costume. Louis smiles at him, gently pulling his hand.

"Come on, buddy. There's a load of houses left." He reminds him. Landon grins.

"Let's go!" Landon lets go of Louis' hand and takes off, running down the sidewalk. Louis follows close behind, thanking whatever god exists that there isn't a flood of children.

There's another dad further down, flanked by two princesses, as far as Louis can tell. They're pulling at his arms and Louis can hear them laughing.

He looks back to Landon just in time to see him trip over an abandoned bag. He lands hard on one knee and Louis starts running towards him before he knows what he's doing.

Louis nearly collides with the dad he'd seen down the street, who'd apparently had the same idea. The two princesses are right behind him, blinking at both Louis and Landon with big brown eyes.

"Hey, buddy." Louis says, sitting down and pulling Landon into his lap. "What happened?" Did a zombie get you?" Landon giggles as he shakes his head.

"No... dad, zombies aren't real."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.”

"Besides," A girl's voice adds, "even if zombies were real, they wouldn't be out tonight. Everyone's looking for them." The girl in the Belle dress crosses her arms as her sister nods decisively. Louis nods.

"You're right." He agrees. She grins.

"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sammy. Everyone else does."

"Nice to meet you, Sammy. I'm Louis."

"I'm Landon." Landon scrambles out out of Louis' lap, scraped knee forgotten in the light of new friends.

"Hi, I'm Liam Payne." The girls' dad says, reaching out to help Louis off the sidewalk.

“Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you.” Liam opens his mouth like he’s going to say something, but he’s cut off by the girl in the Cinderella dress pulling in his arm.

“What’s up, Megan?” He asks.

“Can we trick-or-treat with Landon? Please?”

“It’s fine with me, sweetheart. Maybe you should ask Louis if it’s okay with him.”

“That sounds great.” Louis says. Megan grins, her eyes crinkling at the corners. She turns back to Samantha and Landon, already talking a mile a minute.

They get to Liam’s house first. He invites them inside immediately, promising hot chocolate for the kids and tea for Louis.

As soon as Liam opens the door the kids are running inside, straight into the living room and dumping their candy on the floor.

“Landon, don’t make a mess.” Louis calls half-heartedly. Liam grins at him.

“It’ll be a mess from Meg and Sam anyway. Don’t worry about it.” Louis just shrugs, following Liam into the kitchen.

There are dishes in the sink, a pot left sitting on the stove, glasses abandoned at the table.

“Sorry for the mess,” Liam says, pushing everything towards the sink. “The girls were so eager to go after we ate…” He trails off. Louis just smiles at him.

“It’s no problem. Your wife is a lucky lady.”

“Oh. Uh, I’m not married. It’s just me and the girls.”

“So I’m not getting judged for being the only single dad around here? That is fantastic news. Really, Liam, you’ve made my day.”

“Glad to have helped. How do you take your tea?”

//

Louis runs into Liam again at the grocery store, maybe a week after Halloween, and does not stare as Liam buys cereal for Samantha and Megan that’s probably just as sugary as the kind Louis buys for Landon.

He waves when Liam makes eye contact and decidedly doesn’t blush because he’d been caught staring.

They end up chatting over jars of pasta sauce, and Louis leaves with Liam’s phone number scrawled across the bottom of his shopping list.

//

Landon’s outside playing with the neighbor’s dog - and by extension, Louis’ neighbor, Harry - when Louis works up the nerve to call Liam. He’d been debating it all afternoon, because what if it was an “our kids are friends” number rather than a “I’d like to kiss your face” number?

As it turns out, Samantha and Megan had been demanding to see Landon again, and Liam would like to know if he and Louis would like to go bowling with them?

“You don’t have to actually, like, bowl. But I thought it would be nice for them.” Liam explains.

“Yeah, I think he’d love that - uh, we’d love that. Both of us. Sounds fantastic. When do you want me - uh, us?”

“Two-thirty? Is that… does that work?”

“Yeah, that’s… that sounds great. See you soon, Li.” Louis hangs up, pulling his jacket on to go collect his son and probably chat with Harry for a bit.

//

In the end, Samantha beats them all, and Liam is very good at pretending to be put out until Louis kisses his cheek. Then he just freezes, eyes wide, until Samantha and Megan pull on his arms, whining about the cold.

“Er, bye Lou.” He mutters before letting the girls pull him away. Louis smacks himself in the face.

“Never ask me for relationship advice, buddy.” He tells Landon. Landon just nods.


End file.
